Amor de mãe
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: Gaara caminhava sem rumo penssando em sua mãe. Sumario horrível fic melhor. FIC PARA TODAS AS MAMIS DO MUNDO! Gaara POV


**Fic para o dia das mães e pra que não se esqueçam, Naruto e seus personagens não são meus (infelizmente), mas eu aceito o Gaara de presente xD**

**Só pra saberem, o que já ta meio obvio, o que estiver em itálico é o sonho do Gaa-chan.**

**Agora, vamos a fic.**

* * *

_**Amor de mãe**_

Às vezes eu fico pensando como seria tê-la ao meu lado, queria saber como seria ao crescer ao lado dela entre muitas coisas, mas nunca pude descobrir, pois eu a matei. Mal nasci e a matei. Vocês devem estar se perguntando: Quem é esse cara? Do que ele está falando? Será que ficou louco? Como uma criança pode matar alguém? Pois lhes digo quem eu sou.

Meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara, tenho 17 anos agora, sou alto, tenho cabelos vermelho feito fogo, olhos verdes que ficam mais vivos ainda por causa da sombra em volta deles. Sem querer me gabar, mas até que sou muito bonito, pelo menos as garotas da minha vila não tiram os olhos de cima de mim.

Agora pelo jeito vocês querem saber do que estou falando, pois bem, irei contar. Quando eu nasci minha mãe morreu após o parto e com isso meu pai e meus irmãos viviam a me acusar.

E sabem de uma coisa? Eu concordo com eles, se eu não tivesse nascido minha mãe ainda estaria aqui, ao lado deles, mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu.

Tenho que esfriar minha cabeça, então sai de meu escritório. Opa! Esqueci de dizer, eu sou o Kazekage, não é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas vale a pena, pois posso concertar meus erros desse jeito.

Nossa como Suna está linda e o melhor, agora eu tenho amigos. Antes eu não tinha, graças ao monstro que eu tinha dentro de mim, mas agora que estou livre dele e pedi perdão a todos, eu ganhei amigos e meus irmãos estão me tratando melhor, até parecemos uma família. Apesar de nunca mudar minha expressão, eu estou feliz.

Continuo caminhando sem rumo, vou aonde meus pés quiserem me levar. Pelos lugares que passo, vejo crianças brincando com suas mães, sendo cuidadas por elas quando faz algum ferimento. Não agüentando mais ver isso, aperto o passo. Quando vejo algo desse tipo, me faz ter saudades de algo que nunca tive e isso é deprimente.

Continuei a andar sem rumo até que paro em algum lugar, olho em volta pra ver onde estou. Kami-sama! Eu em frente ao cemitério de Suna, mas como? Porque eu vim até aqui? Bom eu não sei, mas vou descobrir.

Entro meio receoso e começo a vagar pelos túmulos. Uns são bem decorados, pelo jeito a família dessa pessoa é rica, pois os detalhes desse túmulo é muito bem feito, e vocês sabem quanto mais trabalhosos mais caro é.

Continuei a andar até que me deparei comum túmulo, ou melhor, "O túmulo". Sim era ela, a minha mãe.

Ajoelhei-me diante dela, estiquei minha mão para acariciar aquele mármore frio, fechei meus olhos e comecei a imaginar a imagem que eu sempre via nas fotos. E quando percebi estava chorando, mas quando foi que comecei a chorar? Eu nunca chorei em toda minha vida e agora estou derrubando essas lagrimas com tanta facilidade que até me assusto.

-Me perdoe okaa-san! – falei e derrubei mais lagrimas ainda – Me perdoe por tê-la matado.

Chorei até não agüentar mais, que bom que não tinha mingúem por perto, pois posso chorar tudo o que não chorei nesses anos todos. Após um longo tempo chorando olho para o céu. Nossa, nem vi o tempo passar, já está escurecendo. É melhor eu voltar pra casa antes que dêem por minha falta.

Olhei mais uma vez para o tumulo, me despedi e prometi pra ela que de hoje em diante verei vê-la. Levantei-me limpando as lagrimas e sai de lá. Espero que ninguém perceba meus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Incrível! Depois de tanto chorar estou muito mais leve, espero que ela tenha me perdoado. Bom ao chegar em casa vou direto para meus aposentos, não quero ninguém me aporrinhando pra saber onde estive esse tempo todo e querer saber do porque dos meus olhos vermelhos.

Cheguei em meu quarto, peguei minha toalha e fui tomar um banho para relaxar, pois ninguém é de ferro. Após um bom banho sai só de toalha do banheiro, como sempre eu esqueci de levar minhas roupas, mas isso não tem importância, já que meu quarto é uma suíte e ninguém entra sem antes de bater na porta.

Terminei de me enxugar e pus uma cueca preta e vou direto pra cama dormir, estava muito cansado. Não demorou muito e peguei no sono.

_-Nossa que lugar escuro! – eu reclamei._

_Olhei para todas as direções a procura de uma saída e não via nada, já que estava muito escuro, mas... Espera, estou vendo uma luz. Será que é a saída? Não sei, mas vou ir até lá._

_Comecei a correr em direção daquela luz, estava cada vez mais próxima. Aumentei a velocidade e quando estava bem perto, veio um clarão muito forte em meus olhos que tive que cobri-los com os braços._

_Após um curto tempo, tirei meus braços da frente de meu rosto e olhei em volta. Eu estava em um belo jardim com rosas brancas, o sol brilhando como nunca, até parecia à visão de um paraíso._

_Comecei a caminhar pelo jardim a procura de alguém, até que vejo uma mulher sentada em um banco logo à frente. Vou até ela pra poder perguntar onde estou, mas quando chego perto, ela vira seu rosto em minha direção._

_-Kami-sama! – exclamo ao vê-la, não pode ser, será que estou sonhando? Sim, só pode ser isso – Okaa-san?_

_-Olá meu querido. – ela diz com um sorriso suave em seu rosto._

_Eu fico estático diante da visão que tenho. Ela é mais bela do que nas fotos, minha mãe se levanta e vem em minha direção._

_-Okaa-san? É v-você mesma? – mal terminei de falar e ela me abraça, coisa que eu automaticamente retribuo._

_-Sou eu sim, meu menino. – ela olha em meus olhos – Você está muito belo, é tão parecido com seu pai. – sorri e passa uma de suas mãos em meu rosto. Bom, é agora ou nunca._

_-Okaa-san... Me perdoa? – tento controlar as lagrimas que teimam em querer sair._

_-Perdoar o que Gaara? - sua expressão era de pura confusão._

_-Fui eu que a matei. – droga, as lagrimas começaram a cair – Se... Se eu não tivesse nascido, a senhora nunca teria morrido._

_-Mas não foi você quem me matou. – voltou a sorrir pra mim – Os médicos já tinham dito que o parto seria bem complicado, era provável que um de nós dois teria morrido. – olho pra ela assustado – E eu preferir morrer e deixar que você conhecesse as coisas que conheci e sabe o por quê? – balancei minha cabeça negando – Pois esse é o amor de uma mãe para com seu filho._

_-__Aishiteru__ okaa-san. – deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e desatei a chorar ainda abraçado a ela. Então ela nunca me odiou, ela sempre me amou, até escolheu morrer em meu lugar._

_-Aishiteru mo meu filho! – sussurrou em meu ouvido._

_Ela me levou ao banco onde estava sentada, ela se sentou e fez com que eu me deitasse com a cabeça em seu colo. Conversamos mais um pouco até eu pegar no sono com ela afagando meus cabelos._

Quando acordei eu olhei por todos os lados, vi que estava em meu quarto. Então foi tudo um sonho? Mas eu ainda sentia as leves mãos de minha mãe em meu rosto, bom, mas é melhor eu pensar nisso depois. Então resolvi levantar, pois há essa hora eu já devia estar no meu escritório com um bando de velhos chatos, resolvendo os problemas da vila.

Mas ao me mover eu vi no travesseiro ao lado uma rosa branca, igual a do jardim de meu sonho. A peguei com cuidado e fiquei a olhando. Sorri. Então não foi sonho? Eu vi a minha mãe, e ela nunca deixou de me amar.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Olá, olha quem voltou o/ uhuull sim sou EU! E então gostaram? Espero que sim, pois foi para todas as mamães do mundo. A minha leu e gostou, agora espero que vcs tbm gostem.**

**Eu fiz tudo hj, então se houver erros não me matem hihi, pois não foi betado, mas não se esqueceu de...**

**DEIXAREM UMA REVIEW E FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!!**


End file.
